1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer robot that moves thin plate-shaped workpieces in and out of a cabinet. The present invention also relates to a transfer method and a control method for the transfer robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some existing transfer robots, which are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-238779, 2002-210684, and 2006-176276, move up and down by extending and contracting their legs and transfer a workpiece by using an arm disposed in an upper part of the robot.